An existing long term evolution (LTE) system supports a time division duplex (TDD) manner and a frequency division duplex (FDD) manner, an SC-FDMA manner is used in an uplink, and an OFDMA manner is used in a downlink. Therefore, uplink and downlink carrier mapping manners in the existing LTE system are different, and only one carrier mapping manner is used for communication on a same time-frequency resource.
To improve resource usage and reduce costs, new communications technologies, such as wireless backhaul, a full-duplex transceiver, and a dynamic TDD system, can be introduced in an existing LTE technology. The new communications technologies require that an uplink signal and a downlink signal coexist on a same time-frequency resource.
In implementation of the present invention-creation, after the new communications technologies are introduced, the uplink and downlink carrier mapping manners coexist on a same time-frequency resource, that is, different carrier mapping manners exist on a same time-frequency resource, which therefore adversely affects interference cancellation (IC) performed by a receiver of a communication signal.